Daughter of water and wisdom
by Wisdomforadaughter
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's child from the future comes to the present. Percy and Annabeth just start to notice they have feeling for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Wass up party people! I'm so lame. Anyways. This is my new story. This is before percabeth. But Percy and Annabeth notice they have feelings for you guys like it!**

Annabeth's POV

It was a normal morning at camp. My cabin and I were walking down to the Dining Pavilion for breakfast.

When we got to the Dining Pavilion, what we do everyday. All of a sudden, Chiron walked in with a child that looked 4. She had blond hair like me. She had sea green eyes like Percy. "Everybody listen up,"Mr.D said,"We have a little girl from the future. She is daughter of two demi-gods that are here right now. She will walk around the Pavilion so she can find her mom and dad blah,blah,blah." I rolled my eye. _Same old Mr.D._ I thought.

The little girl walked around the Dining Pavilion. First she went by the Poseidon table."Are you Pursy Jawkson?"**(I did that on purpose for the 4 year old affect.)**"Yes I am."Percy said."My nwame is Annie. I'm you dawghter."she said. Percy looked shocked. "Well lets go find your mother."Percy said with a smile. Annie giggled.

They walked around all the tables excepted mine. They walked around untill the ended at me._ Oh gods._ I thought."Are you Anniebef Jawkson?" she asked."I'm not Annabeth Jackson. I'm Annabeth Chase."I said. Percy winked at me."Anniebef Chase is your maiden nwame?" she asked."I guess."I said still shocked."Your my mommy!"she said happily. A smirk sneaked on Percy's face. I punched him really hard in the arm. Annie giggled. Percy and I both smiled.

**I hope you guys love it. I had lots of fun writing it. Byyyyyeeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

Im going to have a child with Annabeth in the future. I'm going to get married to Annabeth. My first crush. I keep thinking about that when I was laying on my bed untill there was a knock on my cabin door. I got up and answered it. Annie and Annabeth were at my door."Hey."I said with a wink at Annabeth."Hi kiddo. Whatcha guys doin?"I asked."Annie wants to go swimming. So we came to get you."Annabeth said."Let's go!"I said. We ran to the we got there,Annie and I went in the water. Annabeth sat down on the beach."Come on Annabeth. Come swimming with us. I promise I won't let you drowned."I said"I just want to sit down."Annabeth said. I got out of the water and walked over to Annabeth. I picked her up and ran in to the water."Percy Jackson!"

Fastfowordbytwohours

It was past dinner and it was camp fire children were fighting over who should sing."I think Annabeth should sing."I said."I guess she could sing."one of the Apollo children said."But-"Annabeth started.I put on my puppy dog face."Fine."

**(Beautiful by Carly Rae Jepsen.)**

Hello, I know it's been a while  
>I wonder where you are, and if you think of me<br>Sometimes, cause you're always on my mind  
>You know I had it rough, trying to forget you but<br>The more that I look around, the more I realize  
>You're all i'm looking for<p>

What makes you so beautiful, is you don't know how beautiful you are to me  
>You're not trying to be perfect<br>Nobody's perfect, but you are, to me  
>It's how you take my breath away<br>Feel the words that I don't say  
>I wish somehow, I could say them now<br>Oh, I could say them now, yeah

Just friends, the beginning or the end  
>How do we make sense<br>When we're on our own  
>It's like you're the other half of me<br>I feel incomplete, I should've known  
>Nothing in the world compares to the feelings that we share<br>It's so not fair

What makes you so beautiful, is you don't know how beautiful you are to me  
>You're not trying to be perfect<br>Nobody's perfect, but you are, to me  
>You try to take my breath away<br>Feel the words that I don't say  
>I wish somehow, I could say them now<p>

Oh, it's not you, blame it all on me  
>I was running from myself<br>Cause I couldn't tell how deep that we  
>We were gonna be<br>I was getting stress of me, but it hurts like hell  
>Hope it's not too late, just a twist of fate<p>

What makes you so beautiful, is you don't know how beautiful you are to me  
>You're not trying to be perfect<br>Nobody's perfect, but you are, to me  
>It's how you take my breath away<br>Feel the words that I don't say  
>I wish somehow, I could say them now<br>Oh, oh, I could say them now, mmm

* * *

><p>Annabeth was the best singer ever. No offense Apollo."Wow."all the Apollo children said. Annabeth blushed.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

That morning,I was woken up by Annie shaking me like crazy."Good morning mommy!"Annie said."Good morning Annie. I have one little question."I said."What is the question?"Annie asked."Do you have any brothers or sisters?"I asked."I have one little brother. His name is Trint. I also one big sister. Her name is Penelope."she answered."How old are they?"I asked."My sister is five and my brother is one."she awswered."Let's go get breakfast, mommy!" We got dressed and left the cabin."First, let's go wake up daddy."I said."Ok!" We walk over to the Poseidon cabin. When we got there, we banged on the door."I'm sleeping here! Can I have pease and quiet!"Percy yelled."Wake up, seaweed brain!" I yelled." I'm going,I'm going."Percy said.

Five minutes later, Percy came out of his cabin."Hey. Who was the song to yesterday?"Percy asked me."I'm not telling you."I answered."How 'bout you tell me tonight at the beach."Percy said."How about you go there and see if I show up."I said. "Good unuff. Meet me there after breakfast."he said."If I show up."I said."I know you will."he said. I smiled and almost giggled.

Annie and I got our food and ate."Your going to go back to the cabin with me and read a book. I'm going to do some things. Ok?"I said."Ok!"Annie said.

After breakfast Annie and I went back to the cabin. I got her a book. She sat down my bed and read the book I gave her. I went out of the cabin and walked towards the beach.

"I showed up,seaweed brain."I said.

"You did! That's very surprising. So, who did you sing that song to?"Percy asked.

"You."I mummbled.

"I couldn't hear you. What did you s-"I interrupted him by crashing my lips on his. When I kissed him, everything felt like nothing mattered. I pulled away after two minutes."Does that awsner your question?"I asked Percy."Absuloutly! Oh and Annabeth, will you be my girlfriend?"Percy asked."Yes! I should get back to Annie. Bye!"I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Long time no see,right! Well, I have been fairly busy. I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>2 months later.<p>

Percy's POV

It was the last day of camp before Annie,Annabeth,and I go to my moms apartment. Annabeth and I were on the beach. It started to get alittle awkward. Yes I know we are in a relationship and all,but that doesn't meanit doesn't get awkward. I finnally thought of a coversaitions. "So,Annabeth. Your going to stay with me,my mom,and Annie?"I asked so we could start a conversation."Yup. Do you know where Annie and I are going to sleep?"she asked."I don't know. We have a small appartment."I replied."Ok. Have you told your mom about Annie yet?"she asked."Ya...No."I said awkwardly. She giggled alittle.

**The next** **day**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up at 7:00 A.M. so I could start packing. After three hours of packing, Annie and Percy came in."Hey. Are you ready? My mom is here."he asked."Almost. Why is she so early?"I asked."I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Long time no see! Anyway. Im updating this so you better like it.**

**Disclaimer:I own Percy Jackson!... Well not yet. But Im working on it.**

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

Annabeth,Annie,and I walked past Thalia's tree and down to my mom's car."Annabeth! I haven't seen you in a long time. Who is this young lady?"my mom asked pointing down at Annie."This is Annie. Percy and mine's future child."Annabeth said."Hi grandma Sally! I missed you!"Annie said."Yay! I'm going to have a granddaughter!"mom said."Let's go. We can have cookies when we get home."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is such a small chapter. I'm getting sick because of the coldness where I live. So, I'm sorry about being mean in the beginning. Well, bye.<strong>


End file.
